This invention relates to an equipment for conveyance and treatment of garbage in a high building, particularly to an equipment that facilitates dumping garbage for each story instead of carrying the same down to the first floor individually for time and trouble saving, as well as tidy environment keeping.
A resident in a high building usually has to carry garbage down to the first floor for disposal that is not only laborious and troublesome but also disgusting in the case of leaking to contaminate environment in carrying process to degrade living quality.